Mistaken Perhaps
by Vodams
Summary: Anne Boleyn shows a new and different side


_**Okay..ever since I learned that there was a plot line for Tudors stories i've been hooked and I took quite a few of them and printed them out **__**so that I could put my imagination to work on different sort of Fanfic subject..**_

_**Okie doke here is the plot**_

_*** Anne meets Mary Tudor and rescues her without knowing who she really is at the time***_

_**Chapter One - Wait just a minute I just did that**_

Anne Boleyn had just stormed out of her household after a argument with her father.." Oh why must everything he tells me goes in one ear and out the other but still ends up returning when I'm not in his presence." Anne mumbled as her beloved horse trotted along the roadside

" HEY..you imbecile put me down!."

Anne brought her horse to a stop as her eyes searched from the left to the right of her in search of the voice and she didn't have to wait long for she soon spotted a tall man struggling with a little girl.." Oh this is just making my day so far." Anne quickly nudged the horse and headed towards them as fast as she could.." You better let her go." Anne exclaimed loudly enough

The man in question stopped then he turned his head immediately seeing a lady coming towards them on her horse

" Help me please." the little girl cried as she tried to get away

" Oh hush up you brat your parents will not miss you one bit." the man taunted

Anne slowed the horse down just enough for her to dismount it.." I said let her go." Anne's eyes searched downward looking for something to fend him off when she spotted a few stones nearby so she picked up one quickly

" I suggest you get back on your beast and leave business that doesn't concern you alone."

Anne shook her head as her eyes looked down into the set of watering ones

" You don't know what I am capable of girl."

" And the same goes for me, so this is my last and final warning let the little girl go." Anne stated.." One."

The man squeezed the hold on the little girl tighter making her whimper and cry out

" Two."

The man smiled and Anne cringed on the inside seeing his yellow teeth.." You don't have the guts..ahhhhh!"

Anne wasted no more time as she quickly threw the stone nailing and distracting the man enough in order for his hold on the girl to release.." Come here now."

The little girl hurried over to Anne and hid behind her skirt trying to keep her whimpering down

Anne kept picking up the stones and continued to nail him with them one hit him in the head.." Scram." Anne tossed a few more and one directly landed him on the backside as he ranned away

The little girl's grip soon faded as the kidnapper's footsteps disappeared

" It's okay little one he is gone now." Anne revealed as she scooped up the girl

" Thank you for helping me." Anne heard against her skin accompanied by the whispers of the little girl's breathing

" Your welcome little one." Anne said softly as the two of them headed towards the roadway where Anne's horse trotted back to.." So little one are you afraid of horses."

" No ma'am I am not."

Anne's horse snorted a little bit as Anne and her guest came closer.." Well this horse is mine."

The little girl removed her head and looked up at the black beauty.." Is it a boy."

" No this magnificent beauty is a female her name is Cleo."

Cleo bent her head down slightly allowing the outstretched little hand rubbed the bridge of her head.." Cleo is pretty."

Anne came around to the side of Cleo brushing the coat of her skin.." I found her limping and I brought her back to my home and helped her get better."

" And just today you helped me I have to repay you."

" No you don't have to do that little one just to see you safe and sound instead of who knows where with that thing is more payment then I could ask or receive."

The girl thought if over but kept her words to herself.." Okay."

Anne shifted the little girl up and onto the horse then she climbed up after her and grabbed the reins giving Cleo a little nudge.." We have to get you back to where you live."

" Its a camp and I wandered off and then I was kidnapped so I don't know where it was at."

Before Anne could retort she heard shouting

" MARY."

" MARY..MARY..answer me if you can hear me."

The little girl cried out in return shouting "Mami and Papi."

Anne headed towards the voices.." Scream out again."

" But wouldn't that get you in trouble."

" Perhaps but they are closer I just don't know exactly where so it would be easier."

" Alright." the girl said as she took a deep breath and shouted as loud as she can alerting her parents in their direction.." MAMI AND PAPI."

Anne hopped down once she heard the footsteps pounding towards them at a faster beat.." I'm gonna be right back."

" Where are you going."

" Into that pasture to get some apples for Cleo."

" Will I still be able to see you just in case that guy comes back."

" Yes you will and with the sound of hooves closing you will be back with your parents soon."

The little girl nodded her head as Anne handed her the reins then turned and headed into the pasture quickly waving back to the little girl who returned it

" There she is."

The little girl smiled and started to cry when she saw her brave papa charging towards her then he quickly hopped off of his horse running to her.." Papa."

The girl's father removed his daughter from her perch on top of the horse who snorted then running into the same pasture as Anne did

" But..But."

" Mary are you okay..are you hurt..who took you." The father asked as he hugged his daughter close to him

" Papi I'm fine..a lady rescued me and she went into that pasture that the horse just went into."

The sound of the wheels came to a stop and the carraige door flew open and a beautifully dressed woman came out of it heading towards her husband and daughter.." Is she okay Henry."

Henry kissed his daughter's head.." Yes she is..Mary told me that a lady rescued here but then disappeared into the pasture over there."

" Why..no it doesn't matter at the moment..all that matters is that you are safe and you unharmed."

" All because of the lady who kept throwing stones at the man even nailing him in the butt."

" She threw stones at the man."

" Yes mami..he had me against him and when he didn't let me go like she told him to she threw the stone at his head and once he focused on the head wound I ranned to her side and hid behind her skirts as she continued to throw them until he ranned away."

" Did she give you a name."

" No sir papi..only the name of her horse and she called it Cleo."

" Well that is unproper of her..how would we know who she is so that she could be rewarded for rescuing you."

" She doesn't want to be rewarded Mami, and in all fairness I wasn't able to give her my name either."

" Okay let's get back to camp for the night sets in and we can discuss what else happened and go on from there." Henry suggested and he received nods of agreement from his wife and daughter. Henry led them over to the carraige

The footman helped the Queen inside and Henry placed his daughter inside and closed the door before he hurried over to his horse and quickly mounted it then from there the group set off back to camp without looking back

_Meanwhile_

Anne slowly pulled the reins bringing Cleo to stop.." Oh how I wish I could get out of going to Court tomorrow." Anne mumbled as she got off and led Cleo into the stables

_**That is the end of this chapter for my first Tudor Fic..please be kind and drop a review if you have any comments**_

_**Vodams**_


End file.
